


Touch

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, but it doesn't actually happen, dancer!soonyoung, i feel awful for him, might not make sense without the gyuhao fic, most of this was written when i should have been sleeping, pt!wonwoo, same universe as Were You Waiting For Me?, someone please help wonu, there's some slight gyuhao but minghao isn't actually there so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: Soonyoung has been busy at the studio.  So much so that he barely sees his boyfriend.  Wonwoo may have a problem.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodakissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakissed/gifts), [Honeyyunbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyunbear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10, nine, 8 (maybe this is fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12669117) by [sodakissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakissed/pseuds/sodakissed). 



> for my mango~ and one of my favourite authors as well. 
> 
> me and my beloved mango are still screaming. and i think you're the reason we love gyuhao and soonwoo so much. thank you for the gyuhao fic!!! i hope these little stories aren't a disaster or a problem (please tell me if you want me to stop because i feel like this might become a pattern now)
> 
> mango: here it is. now you can read it instead of hearing me talk about it.
> 
> if you haven't read the gyuhao fic, what have you been doing? go read it. i'm rereading it again now!!

To say Wonwoo is frustrated is a huge understatement. He feels like he could punch a wall, and he really isn’t a violent man. This is what his boyfriend has driven him to. The ultimate level of frustration.

Okay, maybe he’s being a bit dramatic. Maybe his boyfriend’s tendencies are rubbing off on him. But the reality of the situation is that Soonyoung has been really busy at the studio lately. Wonwoo isn’t entirely sure why, he just knows that it’s meant he isn’t home very often ,and when he is, he just wants to sleep. And while Wonwoo loves rest, he also loves Soonyoung. He hasn’t had a chance to share this love.

So of course, he’s frustrated.

Mingyu is the first to hear of it. He shows up to work one day to find Wonwoo glaring at nothing. He asks though, so when they sit down for lunch, Wonwoo lets it out.

“Soonyoung has been at the studio a lot lately.” Mingyu nods, probably already aware of how much time the instructors are spending at the studio.

“Why is that making you glare at the coffeemaker?”

Wonwoo sighs. “Because it means when he gets home, he’s exhausted. I’m sure Minghao is the same.” Mingyu turns red, ready to wave off Wonwoo’s comment, but he doesn’t give him the chance. “I love Soonyoung and am glad he loves the studio so much, but sometimes I wish he’d come home with some energy.” Mingyu tilts his head in confusion. “Mingyu, I’m only human.”

It obviously takes Mingyu a minute to understand, but once he does, he flusters around for a good minute. Wonwoo is very glad that they aren’t eating with Seokmin today.

When Mingyu finally gathers his wits, he asks a simple question. “Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Wonwoo groans. “And say what? ‘Soonyoung, I miss our time in the bedroom, come home sooner so you can satisfy my intimate needs’? Not a chance, Mingyu.”

Mingyu momentarily chokes on his drink. “That’s not what I meant!” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe that was what I meant. But if you can’t do that, then be more subtle about it! Drop lines and hints that you want to get back into it!”

Wonwoo opens his mouth to reject Mingyu’s idea when he thinks about it for a minute. It might not be a bad idea. He’d be able to get back into deliberately trying things on his boyfriend, and if all went well, he’d actually get what he wanted.

“Thanks, Mingyu,” Wonwoo says with a smile. “That might actually work.”

“Anything to save the coffeemaker from your death glares, Wonwoo.”

Over the rest of lunch, Wonwoo establishes Mingyu’s role as a middle man for his operation. It’s his job to get information about Soonyoung from Minghao. He then reports this to Wonwoo, who is going to use it to figure out what to say to Soonyoung. Once his plan falls into place, Wonwoo says goodbye to Mingyu and goes back to work, already thinking of what he can say to his boyfriend when he gets home.

When Soonyoung does actually get home it seems to be a different story. Wonwoo thought he was ready, but he was barely able to say hello before Soonyoung was heading into their bedroom.

Mission failed.

Much of the week goes the same. As soon as Soonyoung gets home, all he wants to do is sleep. Wonwoo finally catches a break when Mingyu makes good on his agreement and delivers some intel.

_from: mango  
he bought pants today for 50% off. there’s a joke in there somewhere. good luck._

Wonwoo sighs when he reads it, but as he’s waiting for Soonyoung to come home, he comes up with something. When Soonyoung walks in the door, the first thing Wonwoo does is get within arm’s reach and hug his boyfriend for a quick moment.

“Hi babe,” he greets with an innocent smile before pulling back and taking note of his pants. “I like the pants.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung smiles, seemingly not as tired as usual. Wonwoo tries not to get his hopes up. “They were half off.”

Wonwoo hums before delivering his line. “I think I’d like them better if they were one hundred percent off.” It’s a little awkward because of how Soonyoung told him, but Wonwoo really isn’t picky. He just wants Soonyoung to agree. 

Soonyoung doesn’t look like he gets it.

“The store can’t just give them away.” Yeah, Soonyoung doesn’t get it.

“That’s not what I--” Wonwoo tries to save his attempt at bringing his boyfriend to bed, but Soonyoung just looks confused. 

“That’s a terrible way to run a business, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo opens his mouth to try to explain again, but one look at how confused and distraught Soonyoung looks reminds him that his boyfriend is clearly far too exhausted to be participating in anything like that, and he should really get some rest.

“You’re right, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says with a small sigh, guiding Soonyoung to their bed. “It’s not a smart business practice, and I promise if I ever run a business in the future, I won’t just give out free things so easily.” He pushes Soonyoung down onto the bed, a soft smile on his face. “Now get some rest, you look exhausted.” Soonyoung simply nods, and five minutes later, he’s asleep.

So Wonwoo’s first attempt is a failure. His first real, proper attempt. It’s no big deal, Soonyoung is was clearly too tired to understand. That’s okay. Wonwoo would rather his boyfriend get his rest.

He still glares at the coffeemaker in the morning, though.

“I’m assuming it didn’t work?” Mingyu asks when he sees the state Wonwoo is in. If his gaze had actual power, Joshua would need a new coffeemaker for the clinic.

“He told me the store couldn’t just give the pants away, Mingyu. How do you think my attempt at seducing my boyfriend went?”

Mingyu holds his hands up in defense. “Glare at the inanimate objects in the room, please.”

Wonwoo sighs. “I love him, I really do. That’s a lot of why I feel so strongly about this. I know how Soonyoung can get when it comes to dance. I love how much he loves his work, but sometimes I can’t help but worry.” He sighs again. “He deserves to take a break. He’s probably endlessly working between classes.”

Mingyu nods. “Maybe you can try again in a few days, Wonwoo. I’m sure that if it was really that bad, one of the others would tell you.”

“Maybe,” Wonwoo mumbles. He looks Mingyu in the eye. “I’ll try again tomorrow night and let you know.”

Mingyu nods before heading out for his first appointment of the day.

The day passes by fairly quickly for Wonwoo after that. He tends to his patients and goes out for lunch with Mingyu. They eat with Seokmin today too, which prevents Mingyu from digging any deeper or providing any more helpful advice. Wonwoo gets home and eventually Soonyoung does too. As has become the norm lately, the dancer heads straight to bed without so much as a nod to his boyfriend. Wonwoo sighs quietly but makes sure Soonyoung is comfortable and warm as he sleeps.

When Wonwoo wakes up, it’s to a note left by Soonyoung. It details his plans for a date night in for the two of them that night. When he arrives at the clinic, the first thing he does is inform Mingyu.

“Well,” Mingyu begins as Wonwoo pours his coffee. “Maybe this means he’s also missing being--” He cuts himself off. “You know what I mean. Maybe Soonyoung is trying to rekindle the fire.” Wonwoo nods. It makes sense. “No matter what happens tonight, I wish you luck, Wonwoo.”

“Thanks, Mingyu.”

The day goes by relatively normally after that. When Wonwoo gets home, he waits for Soonyoung so they can decide what to do together. When his boyfriend does walk through the door, he’s holding a bag of food in one hand and one Wonwoo can’t identify in the other. He’s already excited when he grabs the food from Soonyoung and notices it’s from their favourite take-out place in town.

Soonyoung presses a quick kiss to Wonwoo’s lips before speaking. “I thought we could go old school. I rented movies on actual DVDs for us to watch. I bought our favourite food and thought we could just cuddle in bed later. You can read and it’ll just be nice. I know we haven’t had a lot of time in a long time for something like that.”

Soonyoung looks at his feet and Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “That sounds great, Soonyoung.”

The smile he gets in return makes him forget about his frustrations entirely.

It isn’t until they’re laying in bed that Wonwoo even thinks of his attempts to seduce Soonyoung. Just as he mentioned earlier, they’re laying in bed, Wonwoo reading with Soonyoung’s head in his lap. Occasionally Wonwoo reads a phrase to Soonyoung, but for the most part they’re just enjoying each other’s company. It isn’t until Soonyoung speaks that Wonwoo even thinks about what else they could be doing.

“Hey,” Soonyoung lifts his head off of Wonwoo’s lap. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah, a little,” Wonwoo is hesitant to admit. He misses just spending time with Soonyoung.

“Really? You are?” Something in his boyfriend’s tone makes Wonwoo rethink his answer.

“No, no I’m not. Why? What were you thinking?” He tries not to sound too eager or excited.

“I’m just really exhausted from practice. The date night was a great way to finally relax from teaching and practicing, but now I’m just tired. I was going to ask how much longer you were going to be awake with your lamp on.” Wonwoo tries to not express any disappointment. And really, he isn’t disappointed. He wants Soonyoung to rest. He just started to get excited.

“We can go to bed now, Soonyoung.” The dancer nods, and Wonwoo bookmarks his page before setting his book down, adjusting in the bed so Soonyoung can get more comfortable. He’s asleep in five minutes but Wonwoo is awake for a while before sleep finally claims him.

It’s a week before anything else happens. No information from Mingyu, no opportunities at home, and no release for his frustration. Wonwoo settles into a routine. He gets to the clinic in the morning and glares at the coffeemaker. Mingyu pats him on the shoulder before they go about their days. When Wonwoo gets home, he waits for Soonyoung who goes straight to sleep. Nothing changes. Until one day, it does.

“Wonwoo?” Soonyoung walks in the door much earlier than expected. Either things at the studio are finally lightening up or Soonyoung did the unthinkable and blew off practice. Based on his tone, Wonwoo isn’t sure which it is.

“Hi, Soonyoung. Is there no practice?”

“No, there is. I told Hao I wasn’t going.” He pauses to take a breath and a million things run through Wonwoo’s mind. “I need to get something off my chest.”

Wonwoo really can’t help it when he mumbles under his breath. “Your shirt, most definitely.” What he isn’t expecting is for his boyfriend to gasp.

“You feel it too, then! Like it’s been forever and it’s all you can think about, but nothing is working because I’m at the studio so much?”

Wonwoo really did not see this coming.

“It’s not a big deal, Soonyoung, really--”

“Nonsense! Of course it’s a big deal! It’s been long enough that it’s bothering you. It’s been bothering me.”

“Soonyoung, really, it won’t kill me to go without if you’re busy.” Wonwoo is trying his best to explain, but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to want to be part of it.

“Well, it’s killing me then. Is that reason enough for you?” Wonwoo just looks at his boyfriend in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Soonyoung pauses, reaching a hand behind his head and pulling his shirt off in a smooth motion. “Let’s do something about it.”

Wonwoo’s jaw drops as Soonyoung grabs his hand and tugs him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @multi_hime  
> insta: @mutli_hime  
> cc: multi_hime


End file.
